


come to my window

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey smiles and tries not to watch her as Jessika finishes hanging her clothes. That proves to be a difficult task as she's in her line of sight, and those shorts were really, <i>really</i> short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's small, but it's home. That's all she's ever wanted: a place she could come to and unwind after a long day at work.

When Rey looks around her new apartment, she doesn't see boxes piled on top of other boxes, or the odd stain here and there on the walls, or the bit of carpet near the kitchen that's frayed and exposing some of the floor beneath. She sees the potential to make this space _hers_.

She exhales, letting out the stagnant breath she feels like she's been holding onto for years.

"First things first," she says to herself and opens the box that says FRAGILE in large black letters. "Welcome home, Bee," she coos at a small pothos plant she bought just a few days prior. And yes, she knows it's rather silly to name your plants, but Rey just doesn't care. She's always loved plants, ever since she was a kid. Her foster parents didn't care much for her hobby and forbid her from "bringing garbage" into their house. They took whatever chance they had to remind her that that wasn't her house, she was merely just a guest. One that they couldn't wait to get rid of.

That's the reason why it's so important to her to have her own place and have it be perfect for her. When you grow up owning next to nothing, you cherish the few things you do have.

The unpacking doesn't take much time, as she doesn't have much in the first place. Her clothes get put up in the closet, a few items in the kitchen, a small tv in the living room. She's glad she had help with the heavier things by her boss, Han. He had let her crash in the floor above his shop for the better part of a year. Han told her to take as much time as she needed, and would never kick her out (Han would never say it, but he saw her as if she was his own daughter), but Rey didn't want to wear out her welcome.

Once she was done, her wooden lawn chair was practically screaming her name. The afternoon breeze is enough to cool her down, but she suddenly wishes she had a drink in her hand. A nice, ice cold lemonade would really hit the spot. She hears the sound of a sliding door opening and a woman's voice.

"Whoa, you've made yourself at home quickly."

It's her next door neighbor who's nudging her head towards the plants hanging on the balcony railing. She's got long black hair, a couple of tattoos on her arms and legs, and is wearing what seem to be the tiniest shorts in the entire universe. She's holding some wet clothes in her hand and begins hanging them on a clothesline. She says, "We're not allowed to do this. Don't tell anyone," she winks at Rey, and she feels as if it suddenly went up a few degrees.

"I won't." Rey thanks every god who's listening for being able to speak without her voice cracking. "I'm Rey," she tells her.

"Jessika," she says and waves at her. Rey smiles and tries not to watch her as she finishes hanging her clothes. That proves to be a difficult task as she's in her line of sight, and those shorts were really, _really_ short.

 

 

Every part of her aches when she sits slowly on her old couch. Rey closes her eyes to savor the moment of finally resting. She had almost fallen asleep when there's a knock at the door. Rey looks at it and is relieved to see she didn't bother locking it. "It's open!" she shouts, with just a little anger behind it, at whoever is on the other side of the door. Rey had been on her feet all day and she couldn't be bothered to move from her spot on the couch until she had to get ready for bed.

Sadly, things don't always work out in the best way because the person she yelled at is, of course, her neighbor, the one she'd developed a tiny crush on.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

_Is this a bad time? Oh God, I'm absolutely disgusting, covered in grease, and smell like a dumpster!_ Rey thinks but immediately stands up, dusting herself off and running her hands over her hair, hoping to smooth it out and hoping it's not too wild. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and...," Rey gestures at her apartment. "Haven't really had a chance to fix it up."

"Don't worry, you should see my place," she smiles, and oh, it takes Rey's breath away. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, my God, yes please come in. I don't have any chairs or anything," she says and is suddenly thoroughly embarrassed at how empty her apartment is.

"It's fine, I'm not staying long. I just wanted to give you this," Jess says and lifts a brown paper bag. She sets it on the kitchen counter and takes out a box from within. Rey is very interested in what it holds. She opens the top and very delicately takes out a glass container of bright green bamboo.

"I know you like plants," she says, pointing at her balcony, "and I thought you might like this. The little pamphlet says it's supposedly good luck. I thought since you just moved in, it would be appropriate."

Rey thanks her and there's a moment where no one speaks. She just stares at her until Jessika says, "Well, I'll , uh, get out of your hair. I just wanted to welcome you to the building." Before she leaves, she turns back. "Oh and if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks. I will. Bye, Jess. Jessika!" She corrects herself, blushing wildly. They'd only just met, they weren't close enough for that just yet. Rey had a knack for always embarrassing herself at the worst times.

It doesn't bother Jessika at all. She smiles and says goodbye, closing the door behind her.

 

 

That Friday night, Jessika comes over with two large cheese pizzas and a movie. The movie is from her own personal collection, and Jess claims she has impeccable taste in movies, that Rey will love it. Rey finds it funny to tease her, telling her that the movie will probably suck, and Jess threatens to kick her off the couch.

The movie is playing softly in the background as they eat. "I work at a tattoo shop, obviously," Jessika says and takes a bite of her slice of pizza. Rey tries her best not to stare at her. The super loose tank top that exposes Jess' bra and a large part of her sides is really not helping. "What about you?"

"Mechanic. That's why I always smell so lovely," Rey says and Jess laughs.  _How is it that someone can look as adorable as she does when doing something as simple as laughing?_ Rey has to take a sip of her drink because her mouth has suddenly gone dry.

Jess continues, "That's awesome, though. Girls who know their way around a car are always cool. I know a bit, but not enough to get me out of a bind. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two?"

"Any time!" Rey grins and that cements it: she's head over heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey is about to settle in for the night. She's got a bowl of popcorn waiting for her on the counter and an episode of Law and Order is coming on in just a few minutes. She's searching for a blanket in her bedroom when she hears a series of knocks at the door and Rey knows it's Jessika. Not just because now she recognizes the way she knocks, but Jessika is the only person that visits Rey as often as she does.

She's standing there in the tightest jeans Rey has ever seen and damn, she smells good.

"C'mon, a bunch of us are going out to Chalmun's," she says while lightly dancing in the spot she's standing in. If Rey had to guess, she'd say Jessika had already had more than a couple of drinks and probably didn't need any more.

Rey has gone past Chalmun's and knows it's a bar. She's never ventured inside but has seen her fair share of people getting tossed out into the street. "That's really nice of you, but I don't drink alcohol." It deeply hurts Rey to have to turn down her invitation. She expects Jessika to leave and never invite her anywhere ever again. Why would anyone want to hang out with a wet blanket?

"Oh, that's okay! This place serves food, too. Please say you'll come." She takes Rey's hand in hers. "Please, please, please," she pleads with her, tugging on her hand.

Rey bites her lip and, of course, gives in. "Give me twenty minutes to get ready."

She grins. "Can I wait here? I can water your plants if you want."

If it's possible, Rey falls just a little bit more in love with her right at that moment.

 

 

The sign above the front door shines brightly, _Chalmun's Cantina_ , and Rey suddenly feels anxiety wash over her. Just on the other side of the door were Jessika's friends. Rey had never been particularly good around new people. Would they be nice? Would they even bother talking to her? Could she make a quick exit without being noticed if need be?

Jessika holds the door open for her. "After you."

The room is so jam-packed that Rey has obvious trouble walking in. Jessika's hand wraps around hers. "You've gotta be more assertive, girl," she smirks and pushes bodies out of their way. It earns them a few dirty looks and Rey is quick to apologize on behalf of both of them.

And there they are. Rey's anxiety is through the roof and her tongue feels as if it's suddenly swollen up to twice its size.

"Hey guys, this is Rey. The neighbor I told you about," Jessika beams and they all greet her warmly. She continues, "Rey, this is my best friend in the entire world, Korr, her boyfriend Poe, Maz, Temmin, who's like, our dad."

Temmin almost spits out the beer in his mouth, "What the fuck? I'm just a few years older than you guys."

"And this is the baby of the group, Finn," Jess says and pinches one of his cheeks. Finn slaps her hand away, saying, "And I'm only a few months younger than you. Get off me."

They make room for Rey at their table, putting her in the middle of everyone. Her anxiety has plummeted and soon finds herself deep in conversation with them.

That was the best thing, that they treat Rey as if she'd been friends with them for years. They go out of their way to include her in the conversation and they make her feel at ease. Finn takes a liking to her straight away. He explains how they all became friends tells her bits of information about everyone, as if he were reading it off a trading card.

She finds out that they all work at a tattoo shop, which Rey thinks is really neat. All of them just exude _cool_ and are so stylish that Rey feels just a tiny pang of embarrassment over the old rags she's wearing tonight. An update to her wardrobe is definitely in order.

 

 

 

Jessika excuses herself for a moment and makes a beeline for the bar. She's feeling nervous and she doesn't know why. The night is going great and Rey is having a good time, from what she can tell, so why is she feeling this way? Jessika does well with women and has dated many, and no one has ever affected her in this manner before. She figures a couple of quick shots should take care of the jitters.

"So that's her?" Poe suddenly slides up beside Jessika and she chokes on the shot she was in the middle of taking.

"Don't fucking sneak up on me!" She tells him and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "And yeah, that's her."

Poe looks over at Rey and nods. "She's got a cute smile. Korr approves of her, too, by the way."

Jessika scoffs, "Thanks, mom and dad."

Poe's phone goes off and he snorts, shoving it in Jessika's face. "Girlfriend wants to know why you ditched _your_ girlfriend. Very rude of you."

Jessika pushes his hand away, "I just needed a breather."

"A "breather" for you is drinking enough tequila to kill an elephant?" His eyes go wide. "Oh my God," he laughs and she nearly throttles him right then. "This is like, liquid courage, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

"You _looove heeerrr._ She makes you _neeeervous_ ," Poe teases her and, God, she really hates him right now.

 

 

 

 

Rey had the next day off and wasn't expecting anyone, so she's more than pleased when she sees Finn at her door.

He smiles. "Mornin'! I got you something."

Finn drags her along behind him out into the street. Rey sees a moving van with large letters on the side reading _BB's Furniture Warehouse_ and two people unloading things from the back of it.

"It was Jess' idea. She said how you had next to nothing and from the little I just saw, I can tell she wasn't lying."

Rey is speechless, but she manages to get out a single word. "How?"

He shrugs as if it's really no big deal, but to Rey it's a huge deal. An enormous deal. "My cousin BB is the owner. She sometimes gets things that are pretty banged up, but still in good condition. I talked her into giving me this stuff."

Rey's eyes light up when she sees them unloading a mattress. It's better than the Japanese futon she's got, which has definitely seen better days.

"This is..." she doesn't know how to begin to thank him. "I'll pay you. I don't have much, but-"

Finn shushes her. "Don't worry about it. We're friends, right? It's what friends do."

She can't stop smiling and surprises him when she throws her arms around him. "If you won't let me pay you, how about I treat you to lunch? It's really the least I could do."

He strokes his chin, pretending to be thinking it over thoroughly, which makes her giggle. "Okay, sure. I've got a grown man's appetite, though. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh, please. You haven't begun to see an appetite until you've seen me eat an entire large pizza by my self."

 

They decide on Big Macs because the McDonald's is close to Rey's apartment and they're Finn's favorite.

As she's squeezing ketchup packets into the lid of the box the burger comes in, Rey asks him, "So how long have you known Jessika?"

He finishes chewing then replies, "About a year, I think? Why?"

"No reason," she shrugs, licking ketchup off her fingers. "She's really nice, though."

Finn snorts and smiles, "I suppose. She's like, that sister who bugs you all the time but you still love because she's your sister."

"I did notice her tattoos straight away. Do you have any?"

"A couple, but not in any places I can show you right now unless you wanna get kicked out," he laughs.

Rey laughs as well then sighs. "I just can't believe how cool she's been to me. I mean, we've only known each other for such a short amount of time."

He stays quiet for a moment, letting the puzzle pieces fall into place in his head. Finn takes a sip of his soda and stares at her long enough for her to notice he's been staring.

She brings her hand up to touch her cheek. "Have I got something on my face?"

His face splits into the widest grin Rey has ever seen. "You've got a thing for her, don't you?" Rey shakes her head and denies it vehemently, she even blushes the tiniest amount. "It's totally okay if you do. You know she's single, right? And I'm pretty sure she's got a thing for you, too."

Rey doesn't say anything and instead takes a big bite of her burger, letting the tiny blush fully bloom across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the comments. We're almost at the finish line now. Enjoy.

 

 

A single text from Jess comes in while Rey is busy brushing her hair. 'u ready? waiting for u outside'

Rey had really been looking forward to the girls night out Jess had planned a week prior. She feels just a tad bit silly about it, but she had been mentally ticking off the days until this night. Rey had never had this many female friends, much less friends who were as outgoing as the ones she had made since moving in.

Before stepping out, Rey looks at herself once more in the mirror she put up behind her bedroom door. She's wearing the new dress she bought with Jess' help, of course. It was short, black, and by far one of the fanciest articles of clothing she owned (also rather expensive for her taste), but figured it was worth it. It really did look good on her.

"Let's go!" Jessika yells from the sidewalk when she sees Rey at the top of the stairs locking her door. Rey was sure there'd be noise complaints about her tomorrow from just about everyone in the building. "We got alcohol and dancing waiting for us!" Maz laughs and gives her a quick shove to shush her.

She sees Jess is flanked by Maz and Korr, all three looking gorgeous and she's suddenly glad she did go shopping. If she hadn't, Rey would be sticking out like a sore, unfashionable thumb yet again. They pile into the cab and Maz whips out her phone, taking selfies with the group. She rolls her eyes when she sees that Rey seems to melt into the seat while everyone else is mugging for the camera.

"That's unacceptable," she says while swiping through the pictures. "This is girls night, isn't it? So be a part of it," she smiles and takes one more. This time, Rey grins while covering Jess' face with her hands.

"Now, _that's_ a good one cuz I can't see her ugly mug. Definitely going on Instagram," she cackles as Jess feigns offense.

 

There's a line that curls around the building but before anyone can say anything about it, Jess goes right up to the bouncer. When he sees her coming his way, he greets her and steps out of their way. "He owes me a favor," she shrugs as if it's really no big deal he had let them through like they were some kind of royalty. It definitely paid off to be friends with someone who always had trick up their sleeve.

Once inside, Rey looks around and it's hard not to notice that an overwhelming majority of the crowd is female. She gets Jess' attention and half-screams over the music, "Is this a gay club?"

She laughs. "A club is a club is a club."

Rey takes everything in; the people, the music, the lights. She had never had the opportunity to go to a place that catered to her and people like her. She didn't actively hide the fact that she wasn't straight, but it wasn't something she shouted from the rooftops either. The feeling of being in a place where no one cared about your orientation is rather freeing. The music is loud enough to rumble deep inside her chest and everyone seems to be having the time of their lives.

Jess pulls her along toward the bar and orders a coke for her and a few shots of tequila for herself. The only time Rey has been tempted to drink alcohol is when she sees Jess doing it because the girl could make eating rocks look appealing.

Jess flags down the bartender and orders the same thing once more. She knocks them back then shouts into her ear, "Hurry up and finish that. We didn't just come here to stand around."

Rey finishes it in one gulp and Jess grabs her hand again, now pulling her to the dance floor, leaving Maz and Korr behind. There's barely room for them, but they squeeze through, finding just a bit of room to move around.

"I can't dance!" Rey grins. "So don't laugh at me!"

"I would never!" Jess shouts back. She closes her eyes, letting the sound wash over her, swaying to the music and not letting Rey's hand go.

Rey can't stop looking at her. She tries to emulate her, though she's a little awkward on her feet. Jess is all sleek and fluid movements, her hips moving side to side, long black hair cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes, of course, flicker down to Jess' best asset: her legs. They were on full display tonight; the hem of the shorts barely reaches the tip of the large tattoo on the side of her thigh. She's so focused on her that Rey doesn't realize the crowd is inadvertently pushing them closer together.

Jess suddenly turns Rey around and presses herself against her back. She's still holding fast onto Rey's hand and the other is on her hip. They dance close together, warm bodies moving in tandem. Rey pushes back just the tiniest bit to feel her more, and tangles her fingers in Jess' hair. She's lost her nerves and her shyness has gone out the window. In this moment, she wants nothing more but to touch Jess and be touched by her. They're squeezed together, but it's just not enough; she wants more and more.

Strangers surrounding them, the stench of sweat, the pounding music, it all fades away. Rey can't focus on anything besides the warm body pressed up against her back and the hand slowly creeping up her midsection.

Soon enough however, Rey's bad luck rears its ugly head. Out of everyone around her, she happens to lock eyes with both Korr and Maz who are still standing by the bar with incredulous grins on their faces, much like Finn's when they went on their lunch date. In a split second, her forgotten embarrassment and shyness rush in like a tidal wave and she pulls away from Jess. It doesn't take long for the crowd to put some distance between them and Rey breathes a sigh of relief. She should feel some type of jealousy at the fact that another girl is now dancing with Jess, but it's truly a blessing in disguise. Now she can find the nearest restroom and splash some much needed cold water on her face.

 

Rey tries to help Jess out of the cab, but she waves her away. "I got it, I got it," she laughs. "You should text Korr. Tell her we made it home alive."

"I will later," Rey giggles. "Right now you need to focus on not falling," she says and leans in to pay the driver.

Jess goes ahead of her and makes it halfway up the walkway before she trips over her own feet. Luckily for her, Rey was suddenly there, keeping her upright. She throws one of Jess' arms over her shoulders to keep her steady.

"We're almost there. Just a few more steps, okay?" She says to her.

"I know, I know!" She semi-yells as she untangles herself from Rey. She clutches onto the railing and they make it up the flight of stairs.

Jess plops down on Rey's couch with enough familiarity and confidence that you'd think this was her place. She can barely keep her eyes open but she hears Rey somewhere in the kitchen.

"Here, drink this. Don't want you to feel like shit tomorrow," Rey says, handing her a large glass of water. This wasn't her first time dealing with drunk people and their inevitable, horrid hangovers.

"I'll be fine," she sighs and puts it down on the floor.

Rey sits beside her. "You won't be. You had a lot to drink tonight."

Jess tilts her head and smiles. Her gaze makes Rey feels hot and can't bear to look her in the eye. "You worried about me?"

"Yes, of course," she says as she fidgets with the hem of her dress. "You're my friend."

"I like that you worry about me," Jess says and tucks Rey's hair behind her ear. Her fingers trail down, taking a strand of hair, twirling it between them.

Rey can't think of what to say next. She turns to really look at her and Jess is suddenly leaning in, pressing her lips against hers. She welcomes it for a moment, getting lost in something she'd fantasized about for longer than she'd care to say. One of Jess' hands finds its way to her jaw, cupping it gently. She tastes the liquor on her tongue, and Rey has never tasted anything sweeter. But despite that, despite the fact that she's fantasized about what it would be like to kiss her, Rey pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Jessika asks her and Rey positively melts when she sees how flushed she is.

"We can't. You're drunk. This doesn't feel right."

"I'm not that drunk," Jess says to her and leans in to kiss her again.

Rey stops her by putting her hands on her shoulders. "I can't do this, Jessika. Not tonight."

Despite her state, Jess understands and backs off just a touch. "Trust me, darling," she sighs, "I'm still gonna want you when I'm sober." She kisses Rey on the forehead and stands up, though she wobbles the slightest bit. "Good night, Rey," she says before closing the door.

 

 

The sun coming through the window is too bright, too intense, too... _everything_. Jessika nearly rolls right off her bed to escape the torture of sunlight shining on her face.

She looks down at herself and realizes she's still wearing last night's outfit, though she did manage to remove her shoes. She wraps her duvet around herself and shuffles into the bathroom. The light in there is somehow brighter than the natural sunlight in the other room. She immediately flicks it off and brushes her teeth in the dark. Next, she continues her trek into the kitchen. A piping hot black coffee is just what the doctor ordered.

Jess groans when she realizes her phone is still in her bedroom and she practically crawls back to look for it. Bits of the previous night seem to be missing from her memory, which should worry her, but she dismisses it. Whatever happened couldn't have been too bad as she's still in one piece.

She settles into the nearest chair to wait for her coffee that seems to be taking forever. Jess types in Korr's number and it rings five times before she finally picks up.

"Hello?" She moans into the phone.

"Ugh," Jessika frowns, "how many times have I told you not to answer when you're... _busy_?"

"No, I'm," she groans, then shouts, "Poe, get off me!" Jess nearly tosses her phone across the room. "No, I'm not busy. what's up? Did you guys fuck? Cuz you looked pretty close to fucking at the club last night."

"What? Who?"

"You and Rey, girl. Jeez, were you that messed up?" Korr cackles.

Jess suddenly feels hot and the urge to vomit rises. The missing parts of last night start coming in slowly. "I went over to hers last night," she says to her, trying her hardest to remember everything else.

"So you _did_ fuck? Congratulations, it's about time. My own vagina was drying up by proxy."

"We just kissed."

She can hear Korr groaning in frustration, loud and long, then quietly, "No, she says they only kissed."

Poe's voice comes through. He's snatched the phone out of his girlfriend's hand. "You need to stop being a child and just tell her. You think Rey is gonna be waiting around for _you_?"

The cold, hard truth hits her quite hard. Rey is smart, charming, and most importantly, single. Why should she wait for anyone?

Korr, on the other hand, doesn't take kindly to his words. Jess hears him yell and the clear sound of smacking on the other end. She's gotten her phone back now. "While I would never phrase it that way... I kinda agree, sweetie. You should get it over with and tell her."

Jessika can hear Poe's voice faintly in the background. "You should probably tell her when you haven't dipped yourself in Jim Beam. Drunken confessions don't count, you coward!"

She hears Korr hit him once more. "Again, wouldn't say it like that, but I kind of agree with that, too."

Jess hangs up without saying goodbye. The taste of bile in the back of her throat is gone, replaced by the urgent feeling of _'want to tell her, need to tell her.'_ She runs out of her apartment, coffee long forgotten.


End file.
